Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey 2
Plot Uncle Grandpa and the gang are having another Incredible Journey. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Tiny Miracle The Robot Boy *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Belly Bag *Frankenstein Transcript *Narrator: Previously of Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey.... *Uncle Grandpa: Help! Monster got me! And I'm trapped by the hideous monster! *Pizza Steve: Don't worry, Pizza Steve got this! Hi-yah! Steve kicks monster's hand, Monster screams in pain *Uncle Grandpa: Wow. Thanks pal. *to Mr. Gus and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Mr. Gus: We're trapped by the hideous hideout! But how can we get out?!? Realistic Flying Tiger roars, Cuts to Pizza Steve *Pizza Steve: Oh no! Not me! Not me! I'M THE COOLEST PIZZA I EVER MADE!!! Cuts to Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa rans screaming. Cuts to Uncle Grandpa waiting the phone. *Uncle Grandpa: Hello, this is Uncle Grandpa. Oh yeah? Well, call you off when we are ready. Thanks, Don't mind if I do. phone has a musical. Cuts to Uncle Grandpa and the ganga runs away screaming. The Godzilla was chasing by Uncle Grandpa and the gang. Cuts to twister. *Uncle Grandpa: Say, what's that all about? *Narrator: And now the next part of Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey. Grandpa and the gang was sitting on the couch. *Uncle Grandpa: So, what did you do about that, Frankenstein? groans Yeah, I think so. Maybe if we can should go to Mart store the whole days. Realistic Flying Tiger roars Yeah, totally. Well, how about you, Tiny Miracle. *Tiny Miracle: It deserves to be living. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeeeaaaahhh..... *Belly Bag: Well, It's too hard to wait even longer. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, we know already, Belly Bag. And besides, we are be able to watch Weird Man instead. *Belly Bag: Oh, right. *Narrator: Next time on Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey! *Mr. Gus: LOOK OUT, UNCLE GRANDPA! HERE'S ONE AGAIN! *Uncle Grandpa: I'll getting a load of grip... by the dust. to Pizza Steve as a karate master. *Pizza Steve: HI-YAH! WOOOOOOO HA! YYYYYYYYAH!!!! *Tiny Miracle: So, are you excited to have a marriage queen robot? moans and roars No? Well, I don't need her anyway. to Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: WE TRIED TO DO ANYTHING!!! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS TO STAY, PIZZA STEVE?!? *Mr. Gus: Alright, that does it! Time to finish this brat! to Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Mr. Gus. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roars Well, in this point.... We don't even have to be a little more than him. He was nuts. Realistic Flying Tiger roars Yyyyeeeaaahhh..... to Uncle Grandpa and the gang running *Uncle Grandpa: THAT MONSTER WAS TOO STRONG NOW! We better run as fast as we can!!! Oh wait. Grandpa and the gang sees the turtle That's a boring old turtle. *Pizza Steve: Man, this is too slow. *Mr. Gus: Yeah, we should do more adventure sometime. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, so that's what the turtles do, right? *Pizza Steve: Yeah. Whateves. Grandpa and the gangs walks off Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Shorts